


We learn from our mistakes

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is an interesting teacher., Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Inquisitor sucks at reports, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, dominant cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liala Lavellan was never trained to write reports.  She was a hunter, was she going to write the animals to death?  But with her new position as Inquisitor, now more than ever she is expected to complete endless written requests and reports.  However, it's not up to the standard her Templar lover expects and he is more than willing to offer her some tutoring.  But would she find his punishments too enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We learn from our mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> So I was rewatching the Secretary (great film) at the weekend which inspired this. In particular the scene where he first spanks her. I hope you enjoy!

“Bring your latest reports to me by Noon Inquisitor. We shall review them together.”

Cullen’s voice was like honeyed silk, smooth and irresistible. Whenever he was nearby Liala Lavellan felt her stomach clench and her heart wrench. Things were new for the Dalish elf, ripped from the safety of her clan and thrust into the spotlight as the leader of the Inquisitor. So far from home and forced into the ways of the Shemlen, she had fought prejudice, Orlesian nobles and even a dragon. Yet when facing her fearless commander she was as quiet as a kitten.

“Yes Commander.” She replied meekly, her eyes not meeting his. Reports were her one weakness, written reports were never something a Dalish hunter had to complete written reports on their spoils. This also disregarded the fact she was not entirely fluent in the written nuances of the common tongue.

“Don’t be down heartened love, I promise you I will make it enjoyable.” He consoled cupping her face in his. Leliana and Josephine had disappeared subtly. Warm lips pressed against hers as she raked her nails down his armour. Her tongue teasing his lips for entrance. “Now, now, sweet one. Not yet. I will see you at noon.”

Liala released a sigh as he left the war room. She did not deserve someone like Cullen, handsome and strong, being associated with an elf was something many looked down upon. Even her marriage proposals from nobility were somewhat forced. Yet here they were, fledgling lovebirds, his searing kiss on the battlements never failed to make her smile. A soft knock at the door and Leliana reappeared smiling to her friend.

“Perhaps Inquisitor should the Commander find a way to improve your reports you could pass the technique to me.” She giggled.

“Fen’harel take me now.” She growled.

 

~*~

Noon approached, the faint sunlight permeated through the constant cold of the mountains, a slight reprieve from frozen fingers and toes. Despite the cold, Liala couldn’t bear to wear the constant skin tight clothes chosen for her by Josephine, they were functional but did little for comfort. Preferring leggings and a loose tunic, she wrapped a loose shawl around her shoulder with the bundle of paper in hand.

With a brief nod to Solas she escaped through the rotunda into the brisk air of the upper walkway. Knocking on the door she found Cullen finishing a meeting and distributing orders, quietly slipping in the doorway she hung back out of sight watching her love at work.

“Right you have your orders.” He stated closing the meeting. As the men and women shuffled out and left he bolted the doors around his study affording them a little privacy. “Thank you for being prompt, even I was beginning to bore myself.”

“I doubt that, I find your lectures enlightening.” She giggled, swept up in his arms.

“Maker preserve me, but you are beautiful.” He chuckled enveloping her in a strong kiss. Reports forgotten she ran her fingers through his cloak pulling him closer. With great reluctance they broke apart. “That was…um…nice.” He smiled scooping her reports off the floor, rubbing his neck anxiously as he slumped in his chair. Waving her over, he tugged her into his arms as they read through her reports pointing out errors as they went. It was relaxing against his strong chest, he traced a thumb over the soft skin of her hand, affectionate and warm. “Now, rewrite this one with what you have learned.” They shuffled positions allowing his to move freely around the room as she put quill to paper. With a groan, she heard the sound of metal scraping the floor and realised he was removing his armour.

“Mythal preserve me.” She hissed under her breath, his armour only accentuated his own physique, with it removed she almost spilt the ink in amazement.

“Done?” he purred.

“Just about.” She scrawled the last few words finishing with a flourish, before the paper was snatched away.

“Tut tut tut.” He pecked disapprovingly. “So many mistakes Inquisitor. Even things you have learnt just now are wrong. Why?”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t need to write things before now, especially not in the Common tongue.” She slammed her head onto the table with a thud. “I’m trained to kill things, not write things! I’m not a hahren.”

“No but perhaps some incentive could be devised.” He mused pacing back and forth the paper scrunched in his hands. “Do you trust me Liala?” he asked, voice so quiet and unsure. He fiddled aimlessly with his shirt sleeve folding and refolding the cuffs.

Discarding her shawl she strode to his side, for once confident in her words.

“Cullen, I trust you more than the Creators themselves. You keep everyone safe, even before your own well-being and Creators, you are stubborn. But I love you, all of you. That will not change. I… I have never felt this way before about someone… but I know the feeling is right.” She kissed him on the cheek, his forehead on hers, his body more relaxed and content.

“I love you too. Maker, I never thought I would find this, ever, let alone here.” He kissed her warmly. “I…I… want to play a game with you. But if you do not wish to…”

“Cullen, relax, tell me what do you want to play?”

“A consequences game. For every mistake you make, I will give you a corrective smack.” He blushed heavily waiting for her response.

“You’ll spank me?”

“In lay terms yes.”

“Oh.” She replied surprised, it was certainly something she had not imagined he would do. Not that she was against it as such, but it was certainly unusual and arousing. “Yes.” She agreed. Her legs tightening as her core throbbed.

“How many mistakes in that last report?”

“15.” She gulped, her throat seemed unbearable dry.

“15…?”

“15 Commander.” He grinned at her use of his title. Liala made a note as control and dominance seemed to tantalise.

“A fair amount of errors Liala. Stand up, put your hands and elbows on the desk palm down. Get your face close to the table.”

With a heated face and complete silence she complied getting into position. Her terrible writing scrawled in front of her.

“Now, lift your tunic over your hips and push your leggings down.”

“But...” she replied nervously

“Now. Don’t be afraid, it is only you and I.” He reassured rubbing her neck in gentle circles.

“Yes, Commander.” She replied, easing her leggings down to her knees she blushed heavily as pulled her tunic higher exposing her smalls.

“Good girl.” He praised, she felt a small sense of pride. “Now, read your letter aloud.”

“Inquisitors report regarding military concerns in Crestwood. For the attention”

SMACK. Cullen brought his hand down with a sharp sting, the sound worse than the touch. Liala gasped turning her head back painfully to catch his eye, her mouth open, questioning. But when she saw the liquid gold of his eyes, his heated expression and determination she retreated to silence.

“Carry on.”

“Commander Cullen. Crestwood is a miserable place.”

SMACK. He hit harder this time, her skin burning from the contact as he hit a different place.

“The area is generally abandoned by sentient life. Those that remain are rather dead.”

“That being, they are walking, animated corpses. According…”

SMACK

“According to documents I found from various unsecure sources…”

SMACK

“There was a mysterious…”

SMACK

“…plague that overtook the land. Our search party found the only sentient occupants were some Avvar who had taken Inquisition.”

SMACK. The bit of his hand was more potent now, her skin buzzing and prickling with his contact, yet whenever she met his eyes his focus was intense, like he was looking through her flesh and into her soul.

“As Inquisitor…”

SMACK! She groaned this time, a jolt flooding straight to her already damp folds. Thrusting her hips toward him she awaited the next mistake.

“I decided it would be wise to head to the castle, through the undead hoards, and face the Avvar chief in combat.”

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK Liala mewled as four hits landed in succession, her nose rubbing the table as her head bowed down.

“After a few small injuries, the Avvar was neutralised and the men saved.”

“Ahhh,” she moaned, her voice needy and wanton.

“Continue.” Prompted Cullen trailing over her sensitive skin.

“We also discovered some ancient runes...”

“That Dagna would find useful. Yours Inquisitor Lavellan.”

“Good,” complimented Cullen, his rough hands touching her oversensitive skin, each caress causing her to moan, her smalls already damp. “Again.”

“Commander?”

“Read it again.”

So she did.

“Inquisitors report regarding military concerns in Crestwood. For the attention”

SMACK. With heavy breaths and raised hips she completed her task with a scream, aroused and sore she was needing completion her smalls soaked through. Cullen had spanked her a second time harder, but sending waves of pleasure far stronger than her fingers had ever achieved. She loved his praise, his intensity but also the care he showed her after.

“Maker Liala, you are beautiful like this, spread out for me to see, to use. Your rosy ass showing you are taken, that you are mine.” He rubbed his stubble across the sensitive flesh, Liala ground her forehead further into the desk as pleasure rose. She sighed with pleasure as a rough digit pushed into her wet slit. “Maker you are so wet. Did you like being spanked?”

“Yes Commander. I liked being yours to Command.”

“Perhaps then this will encourage you to increase your penmanship skills.”  
“I doubt it, I am tempted to make more mistakes.” She giggled before he curled his finger inside causing her to moan.

“Well then perhaps this will change your mind. Every mistake you make will earn you a smack. But every report completed flawlessly, will earn you an orgasm.”

She licked her lips. It was wicked, sinful. But so very right.

“Yes Commander.” She acquiesced as he pumped another finger inside her. “Ah, Cullen” she moaned as he withdrew her orgasm so close but denied again. “Please?”

“What love?”

“Please fuck me.” She moaned. “Ravish me, be rough, take me slow, whatever you want, but Creators, I need you inside of me. Now.”

“As my lady commands. Up the ladder.” Smiled Cullen.

Wrenching her legging up she hissed at the contact of the rough fabric. As soon as she was able Liala scrambled to the ladder as fast as her feet would carry her.

~*~

Unlike her chambers Cullen’s sleeping space was far simpler, if colder due to the hole in ceiling. Liala moaned as the coarse cotton rubbed against her rosy skin, each movement reminding her of her lover’s hands and punishment. Cullen followed closely behind as Liala stared through the gap, admiring his mountain side view.

“Strip.” He commanded, setting her heart racing. With shaking hands she removed her tunic pulling the rough garment over her head letting it slide to the ground, her breasts were unbound, and she gasped as the cold licked her skin. “No breast band? I’m surprised.”

“They are uncomfortable at times or perhaps I wanted to seduce you? I’ll let you decide.” She giggled feeling triumphant.

“Oh I know you wanted to seduce me, Liala.” He strode over confidently, his extra height had her craning her neck to meet his eyes. She gasped as he squeezed her sore ass, hard. He took her lips in a rough kiss alternating nips and licks with his tongue with squeezing her freshly spanked ass.

“Cullen!” she gasped.

“Finish undressing.” He growled, casting his shirt aside, before loosening his belt, his erection already evident through the thin fabric. With enthusiasm she ran her hands down her body cupping and pinching her nipples earning her an appreciative growl from her lover. Caressing her stomach her hands dropped lower hooking her smalls with her thumb before pushing the flimsy fabric further, her ample breasts pressed forward as she bent down, kicked her boots away with the unwanted clothing. “Beautiful, you are so beautiful.” He sighed his eyes full of warmth.

“As are you my love, so handsome and strong, but still far too many clothes.”

“As you wish.” He smirked kicking his boots of before his trousers fell to the ground revealing his erect member and strong legs. “Brace your arms on the bed, just like the table.”

“Yes Commander.” She laughed, readily taking her position, her face nestled in his sheets as she thrust her ass towards him. SMACK. She yelped as his hand made her jump, skin burning anew. “Oh Creators!” she cried as he thrust two fingers into her open channel, her sweet nectar already flowing as he pumped slowly his fingers scissoring, widening her for him. “Please Culled, now. Please!” she begged wiggling under his grip. She purred as she felt the blunt head of his cock teasing her entrance, gently rocking against her sensitive flesh.

“Maker, you are beautiful, open and wanting.” He pinched a particularly red area as she groaned.

“Please!” she begged rocking against his cock. “Please Cullen, fill me, complete me, make me yours.”

“Only mine.” He roared thrusting his cock to the hilt. Liala screamed in pleasure, her body clenching around his large member.

“Creators, you’re big.” She gasped. “So full.” She mewled as he withdrew feeling empty.

“You feel. Perfect. Just perfect.” His hips surged forward hitting her deepest places setting a slow rhythm grinding deeply against her weakest areas as she called his name and begged him to go fasted. With rough hands he gripped her ass sending waves of pleasure and pain through her body as his cock pumped faster and harder, her face pressed into the bed as she called his name, she squealed when he abruptly withdrew, feeling his absence.

Crawling to the centre of the bed Cullen lay on his back, encouraging her to mount him. With shaking hands she straddled his hips, raising herself as he positioned the head of his cock, slamming her hips down into his making them groan together.

“Ride me.” She complied, her hips rolling and slamming down on his cock. She felt so full, his cock reaching her deepest places. She swore she saw stars as he thumbed her clit with lazy circles in short bursts always denying her release. Liala’s body was melting her shoulders sagging forward as pleasure began to take over. “Here love, let me help.” With strong hands he grasped her breasts keeping her frame upright. Deft hands palmed each one squeezing, pinching, twisting her breasts and nipples till she was delirious, mouth open and chanting his praises. Every few harsh twists of her nipples he would pinch her welts the pleasure and pain unbearable.

“Cullen I’m going to come. I… I cant…”  
“It’s ok, come Liala.” He comforted, flipped her onto her back, his cock pounding into her as he circled her clit roughly her fingers gripping his hair nipping and biting his shoulder. With a strangled cry she came, her body convulsing around him drawing him deeper as he thrust stilling as his seed spilled deep inside her.

“Cullen…I…that was….I love you”

He chucked as she stroked his hair, not wanting to separate their heat.

“I love you too.” He kissed her deeply.

“Does this mean I am relieved from report writing for today?” she grinned wickedly.

“Yes, unless you wish to face more punishment today?”

“I don’t know, that last punishment was very enjoyable.”

“Well, perhaps if you get a report correct or only one mistake, I will give you another reward.”

“Get me a quill and paper.”


End file.
